donnie's tooth
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Ok so this is about how Donnie lost the tooth that should be in the gap between his teeth in the new series. This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I typed it up, but will go back to my other stories. Also it's under Donatello and Raphael because Raph has a big part in it no yaoi though. promise. Also rated T because of a violent part that's all.


**I don't own Teenage mutant ninja turtles.**

**Though I did think up this storyline.**

**I will also continue my other stories I just couldn't stop thinking about this.**

**Ugh typing is so boring.**

* * *

Donnie's tooth

"It was an accident. I swear!" Raph hollered above Donnie's screaming. He was just playing it went to far. "It was an accident. I swear" was all Raph could get out. He was crying but not as much as Donnie. They had just been playing like all kids do or that's what Raph called it. They had really started out playing like they always did but something happened.

Donnie was crying. They were only seven so it was understandable. Raphael picked Donnie up. Donnie shoved him away and tried to stop crying but couldn't he started choking on his tears as he spoke "You broke my tooth. You broke my first and only adult tooth" Of course it's like Donatello to include those minor details.

"Come on let me help you I can help." Raph begged hoping it would mean forgiveness so Master Splinter wouldn't punish him too severely. He reached out to Donnie with his left hand. "Come on." he encouraged. Donnie looks up and was surprised to see that Raph was really trying to be kind. This surprised him Raph being kind only when Mikey cried or Leo beat him did he ever show vulnerability but never towards him never to Donnie.

Don grabbed Raphael's hand. Raph pulled him up and led him home. No one ever could tell if Raph or Don was older but right now Don felt younger. They made it home Raph leading Don. When they got home Leo was watching Space Rangers. Raph led Don to the kitchen Don knew they should look for master Splinter but didn't object. Mikey was in there stirring something in a bowl. Algae probably. He always helped Splinter cook.

Mikey look up and saw Raph pulling Don through the kitchen towards him. "What's wrong Donnie?" Mikey ask curious as to why Don was trying to hold back tears. Then Mikey saw blood coming from Donatello's mouth. He looked at Raph "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Raph snapped at him. "Now be quiet." Raph said letting go of Donnie and walking over to the sink. He tried but couldn't reach it. Then someone's hand reaches over him and turns it on. Raphael didn't want to turn around he knew who it was and didn't what to say what happened.

"Oooh Raph you're in trouble." Mikey said annoyingly.

"Shut it Michelangelo!" Raphael hollered at him clearly angry.

"Raphael explain now." The old voice of their farther commanded.

"We were racing master and then an-and then." Raph stumbled to find the right words.

"I-I tripped master and Raphael thought I was trying to start a fight since I knocked him down. I told him it was an accident but I don't think he heard me. So we started wrestling. Donnie said then suddenly spitting the blood out that had filled his mouth.

Master Splinter turn "Open your mouth Donatello." He did as told and Master Splinter kneeled down to inspect his mouth. The hole in the gum had healed but since Donnie had held back tears his mouth had been filled with a mixture of salting tears and blood which was now on the floor. "Ah." Was all Splinter had said.

"Let me see, let me see." Mikey said while he jumped around the giant rat and young turtle in a circle. This had caught Leonardo's attention that and his show had ended. He walk in and saw Master Splinter looking at Donatello's mouth while Michelangelo jump around them. He started to turn his head and then he saw Raphael. Raphael was standing in front of the sink and was staring at the floor. Every few seconds he would look up and then he'd glare at no one in particular and would stare at the floor.

Leo walks over to Donnie and tried to look to see what was wrong. Then he notice that he was missing a tooth. He looks at Raph again. Raph caught him looking and shot his head down and stared at the floor again. Leonardo looks at Donnie and then he turns to walk towards Raphael. When Leo gets over there he stands beside Raph waiting for him to explain.

Raphael felt Leo staring at him and kept staring. He knew what Leo wanted but Raph didn't want to tell him, Raph wanted to just stand there and stare he was already upset with himself he didn't want a lecture not from Leo when he knew Splinter would give him one.

Splinter got up and said "Donatello continue." He wasn't glaring or looked upset, but he was staring not intently, curiously. Donnie thought.

"Yes sensei. Raphael and I were racing then I tripped over a rock and fell. When I was falling I knocked Raphael down as well. I trie to tell him that it was an accident but I don't think he heard me. He got up growling and said that if I wanted to pick a fight I should have just said so. I got up and then he tackled me and we started wrestling." Donnie explains.

Leo looks at Raph he knew Raph must've heard Don and ignored him because he loves to wrestle, but that didn't explain what happened to Donnie's tooth. Then Mikey jumps up and shouts "The tooth fairy is coming! Yay." When he finally stops and smiles then he sees all of us staring at him. "What?" He asks beaming.

"No Mikey I lost my tooth when it fell out or else I could get cold water and place it back in." Donatello said knowingly.

"And how did it fall out?" Splinter questioned.

That made Donnie flinch. "Uh we were wrestling and then Raphael slam his arm into my face and held it there so that I would admit defeat (I'm guessing) but my tooth came out instead. When he heard me crying he got off and asked what was wrong, but I wouldn't tell him. He eventually found out and led me back here." Don finishes.

Leo nodded understanding that that was a reasonable lie. Raphael however was surprise. Don told most of the truth but the last part he only found out cause he threaten Don, and it wasn't his arm that knock the tooth out. He slammed his arm into Donnie's face to get him to give up but Don's tooth came out after Raph had gotten pinned by Don (after he moved Raph's arm then rolled over and pinned Raphael) and then head butted him. Since Raph had head butted him hard Donnie hit the sewer floor hard, his chin first. That was when it cracked not when his arm hit him.

Splinter turns "Hmm. Raphael is that true?" Raph looks up and sees Donnie shaking his head encouraging him to say yes. Raph then looks at his sensei. Mikey stops jumping and stands by Donnie. Leo watched waiting to see what Raph would do.

Raphael looks at Donnie one more time and says "Hai sensei."

Master Splinter looks down at him then says "I see if that is the story you and Donatello have decided to go by then I will leave it alone, but be more careful next time since that was his adult tooth it will never grow back."

The brothers look at each other then they look at their sensei. "Hai sensei." Donatello walks over to Raphael with Mikey following behind him. When Raph saw Donnie coming he bows his head in thanks. Don bows his back. After their sensei leaves the kitchen Mikey asks "What really happened?"

"What do you mean Mikey?" Don questions, smiling. Leo shakes his head and sighs. Mikey looks at Raph hoping he would answer his questions.

Raphael walks up to Mikey, rest a hand on his shoulder while shaking his head. "I don't know what you mean Mikey." He turns his head and winks at Donnie. "Thanks." He then gives Don a thumb up.

Donnie smile gets even bigger and he says "No problem." And gives Raph a thumb up back. They walk out of the kitchen and Don reads a science fiction book while Raph reads a horror comic book.

Mikey looks at Leo begging for his question to be answered. Leo sighs and says "I don't know Mikey just forget it ok or else you'll hurt your brain over thinking it.

Mikey smiles. "Ok Leo. Hey wanna watch some T.V?" Mikey ask running out of the kitchen and jumping onto the couch before he even gets a reply.

"Sure Mikey." Leonardo says then he looks up and shouts "H-hey wait up is Space heroes on?" Splinter sits in his room trying to meditate while listening to his children. 'It's simple days like this he will miss when they become older and their problems bigger' he thinks to himself. All the time smiling .

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I sure did writing it.**

**Please read and review. Also go to my page and vote. It's a who is your favorite turtle poll is.**

**Altogether not from any specific series.**


End file.
